


爱之囚徒

by Polka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	爱之囚徒

（一）

人们正软绵绵地倒下去，被他手中射出的箭准确地刺穿胸膛。  
“杀了他们，”有人在内心对他低喃，“你会帮我让这黑暗在人类世界散播开去，这将是你的光荣，现在，为我杀了他们。”  
这声音来自操控他的年轻神祇，低沉，温柔，却带着不容抗拒的威慑。  
Clint还记得那感觉，巨大的声音在胸腔鼓鸣，大脑一片混沌，他不知道正在行走的人还是不是自己，思维被禁锢在寒冷幽黯的深处，失去了和身体的联系，但持弓的手腕却从没放松过，箭又快又准地射出，带着死亡的呼啸，人们在眼前一个个倒下，同事、盟友，甚至平民，他们双眼慢慢失去焦点，胸口喷涌出殷红的血。

此刻，恶战终于结束，大家齐聚Stark大厦休整。  
Clint让自己陷进舒适的纯白色皮质沙发里，恍惚地看着其他复仇者们——Natasha站在铮亮的Mark系列盔甲面前看得入神，她一向迷恋力量和机械美；大厦主人、看起来有点儿轻浮的铁人富翁Tony正和美国队长聊天，队长一头短而抖擞的金发随着点头而不断颤动；高大的雷神Thor举着咖啡杯，喝咖啡的动作跟喝酒一样豪迈，Bruce则翻着本书，皱着眉。气氛如此轻松，洋溢着胜利的欢欣，没有人注意到他，大家对他甚至都有些小心翼翼，努力避免着任何可能带有责备的暗示。  
一个被操控的战士，手染自己人的鲜血。他们能对此说什么？  
这不是你的错？

他的操控者，Loki，此时被捆绑在角落，冷冰冰的绿色眼睛缓慢扫过遍布四周的敌人，眼光落到Clint身上，熟悉的寒冷立刻同时袭来。  
毛孔在张开，手臂上的汗毛一根根竖起，Clint打了个寒噤，闭上眼，等待那个熟悉的声音在心里再次响起来，可是没有，只有人们交谈的声音，Javis回复命令的声音，Thor摔杯子的声音，Pepper关门离开的声音。  
是的，他开始确信，自己真的自由了。

有了这份确信，他才敢迎着冰冷的视线回望过去。  
落败的邪恶之神屈腿坐在墙角，双手被拷在柱子上，头发蓬乱，眉头紧锁，口枷之下是瘦削的脸颊。额头到鼻尖、耳朵到下巴的线条都如同用尺丈量好再一寸寸打磨出来般精致，无血色的薄唇和冷色调的眼睛则透露着刻薄。这张脸Clint面对了足够久的时间，久到忘了自己是个傀儡，而对方是想要毁灭世界的异界天神。  
现在，终于轮到Loki成为俘虏了。  
Clint正在遏制自己内心涌出的冲动——安全感带来了短暂的平复，但这张脸提示给他的是随之而来的愤怒，想要敲断对方笔直的鼻梁，想要用弓箭刺穿他，让他悲鸣，想要把他踩踏在脚底，用全身的重量碾压他的每一根骨骼，让他感受那些死去的人类的痛苦，让他和每个利用自己之手消灭掉的“微不足道的蝼蚁”一样，体验被疼痛和绝望吞噬。  
Loki直视着自己，如果没有看错，他在笑。  
Clint握紧拳头，紧到把指甲掐进了手掌。

夜深时刻，酣睡有着治愈一切的力量，并且温柔拥抱每个精疲力竭的复仇者。Clint却从自己房间走出来，握着弓，背着箭筒，回头轻声带上房门。  
他听到了他们的交谈，明天一早，Thor就要把Loki带回去。他们都不理解，只有他一个人明白，因为只有他从头到尾经历了那段黑暗的时光。一旦Loki回到阿斯加德，人类总有一天会再次遭殃，Loki的存在就是最大的灾祸。不管局里会怎样，不管Thor在内的众神会如何暴怒，Clint都要把握住这最后的机会，拯救地球，或者是拯救自己。  
他咬着下唇，手臂肌肉紧绷，目光在黑暗里闪烁，脚步停在漫长的走道尽头，在最后一个房间门口。  
“Mr.Barton，请问有什么可以帮到您？”Javis的声音通过门廊上电子眼旁的小型音箱传出。  
“我要进去。”  
“这个房间目前关押着Loki，如果您确认需要进入，请务必注意您的安全。”  
“好，让我进去。”  
什么是安全？他回来的时候身体毫发无伤，人们都笑着说，回来就好，还好你平安无事，却没人看到他内心缺了个大口，这就是安全吗？

锁打开时候发出轻微的咔哒声。他推门进去，从内部将门锁死。  
这是一间空荡荡的房间，灯光黯淡，只有靠窗处放着一把椅子，Loki被拷在窗沿，翘腿坐在椅子上。  
听到声响，他抬起头来，见到是Clint，口枷下立刻浮现出笑容。  
又是这种笑容。  
Clint知道自己此刻表情僵硬，对方是神，他是弱小的人类，没有钢铁盔甲，没有变异的力量，甚至没有足够高大强壮的躯体。他本以为这些都无关紧要，但光是对方寒冷的笑容竟然就让他僵在原地，他掐了下手心，疼痛使他从恐惧中缓过来，箭在弦上等着他，只需拉开弓，再松手，这个动作他重复过上万遍。  
可他就是做不到。

Clint终于明白，他并没有真正自由过。

 

（二）

弓从手里滑落，思维又跌回内心深处，双腿不受控制地向Loki靠近，脑袋里的声音终于还是再次响起。  
“对，到我这儿来，我的仆人。”  
他亲手为Loki解开了镣铐，口枷则没那么简单，但Loki显得并不在意。  
解放了对方的双手之后，Clint就被拉进熟悉的怀里。  
“我知道你是最派得上用场的人类。”  
修长的手指划过他僵直的后颈，突然扯住短发向后拉拽，他痛得吸了口气。  
“但要是你再用今天那样的眼神看我，我不得不惩罚你。”

他连咬紧牙关的控制力都失去了，只能一动不动地跨坐在神祇身上，任凭对方将自己一层层剥开。箭筒最先被扔在地上，箭支散落了一地，接着是背心，很快就赤裸了上身。  
手掌覆上来，掠夺背部每寸羞惭的肌肤，然后加了力道慢慢收紧，他被按在铠甲上，前胸压着冰冷的金属，后背的力量还在加重，几乎要把他按碎。虽然已经无法自由支配躯体，但窒息的痛苦却依旧真真切切。  
直到他发出细微的悲鸣，Loki才松开手，结束了这个警示的拥抱。但还没来得及大口呼吸，手指就侵入了他的口腔，粗糙的指尖撬开整齐排列着的光洁牙齿，缓慢抚摸过他的每道齿槽，压住柔软的舌头，在他敏感而湿热的内里搅动。被异物侵犯而产生的津液不断渗出，沿着嘴角滴落下去。全身的血液仿佛都涌到了被玩弄着的这一处，他眼睛湿润，拼命吞咽着口水，这个动作却让他像是在吸吮嘴里的手指，仿佛一个只有口腔的低等生物，如此淫荡而无助。  
不，这不是他自己。  
每一次向着战友拉开弓的都不是他自己，每一次在神祇身上呻吟着的也不是他自己，统统不是。  
可是那声音却无时无刻不在提醒着他。  
它说，“看清楚，你觉得愉快吧，你明明喜欢这些。”  
它说，“你喜欢这些，他们不能给你，所以你是我的。”  
手指暂时地抽离，皮带搭扣被解开，他站起身，顺从地脱掉了最后的遮掩物，又跨坐回去，把身体重量沉在Loki的大腿上。

英俊的神祇看着他，绿色的眼眸平静如深湖。  
他在这潭湖水里看到的是自己扭曲而恐惧的影子，热情而放荡的影子。  
冰冷的手指代替以往的舌尖继续探索他——他线条坚毅的下巴、肌肉紧绷的手臂、结实的胸脯、平坦的小腹——Loki喜欢他的身体，就像欣赏一件精工打造出的武器，有着迷人的结构和无法摧毁的坚韧。  
他舔湿自己的手指，伸向后方，那儿干燥柔软，每次都跟未经人事一样。  
肌肉先是抗拒着侵入的物体，但很快就丢盔卸甲，顺从地吞入一根又一根手指，并热情地环绕上来，渴求更多。而Loki的手同时在前方动作起来，剥开他湿润的勃起，用指腹在顶部反复摩挲。他敏感地颤抖起来，恐惧和不安都远远漂离开，只剩甜美的快感之浪迎面将他淹没。  
他摸索着Loki，将灼热的阴茎从对方战袍下解放出来，抬起身体让自己容纳下对方，再小心翼翼地坐下去。  
Loki满意地抚摸着他，用那双修长精致的手，接着从下方顶弄起他，动作虽然缓慢，但他立刻听见了自己紊乱的鼻息和口中溢出的低沉呻吟，那个陌生的自己骑在阴茎上扭动着，用身体上上下下套弄着、取悦着阿斯加德的神祇，并且不断发出让人羞耻的声音，听起来如此甜腻而愉悦。

是的，或许他喜欢这一切。

高潮来得迅速而猛烈，对方射精前潮红的面颊、紧闭的双眼和轻颤的身体，还有按着自己后颈的手，还有这之后的亲吻，他早已了然于心，他的确喜欢这一切。

Clint的心里缺了个口，这个口越来越大，怎么办？

 

（三）

公路上干燥炎热，空气里弥漫着尘土味道。车里的对讲装置响着无线电嘈杂的电流声，令人心烦意乱。

“从前面一个路口下国道转右，目标就在右方一公里处。”

事情已经结束了快一个月，生活逐渐归于日常，Stark大厦的著名标识在战斗中被摧毁，只剩下了一个巨大的字母A，Tony和神盾局联手将这栋大厦顶层改建成了复仇者联盟的总部。大家都回到了各自的轨迹上，随着世界平行运动，在有共同任务时才偶尔在此交汇。  
短暂的休整之后，神盾局便开始安排收尾扫除工作。

这是Clint接到的第一个任务——消灭还残留着的少数Chitauri。这些没有被送回去的黑暗生物虽然已不成气候，但如果放任不管，依旧能够对普通人们造成威胁。

Clint握着方向盘，只身向目的地进发。他不知道自己是否还能顺利完成接下来的这些任务，那个义无反顾勇往直前的Clint Barton已经消失了，只剩下一个多疑的、脆弱的、偏执的自己，Loki的影响已经伴随他的离开而消失，但生活必须继续，Clint正在为此努力。  
沿着指示牌下了国道，很快就可以看到那间荒废的小屋，有目击者报告说看到两只Chitauri聚集在此。  
Clint把车停在百米开外的路边，装好箭支，谨慎地打开车门。  
察觉到了敌人的来临，变形人从没有玻璃的破败窗沿探出青黑色的脑袋，看见迎面而来的弓箭手，又立刻缩回头去。  
他停在原地，分开双腿站稳，拉开弓弦。  
一分钟过去了，两分钟过去了，等不到意料中的破门而入，变形人疑惑地又探头张望。箭就在此刻离开弓弦，以最快的速度射出，准确地将那颗丑陋的头颅刺穿。还没来得及发出惨叫，绿色的血便飞溅开来。  
成功处理掉一只。  
失去了同伴的另一只变形人似乎变得暴躁，藏在靠窗的暗处，发出愤怒的低吼。

Clint补充好箭支，缓慢向小屋靠近。  
年久失修的木门半掩着，越近就闻到越浓的霉味，还有变形人腥臭的血液气味。他皱起眉，侧身贴近门板，以门作为掩护拉紧弓弦向内张望。屋里光线昏暗，破旧的家具七零八落，是个藏身的好地方。  
落单的变形人停止了低吼，匿迹在安静的黑暗里。  
扫视了数遍也没有看到任何目标物，Clint举起弓，向天花板射了一箭。  
落满灰的吊灯轰地跌落，发出巨大声响，令人心惊，破碎的玻璃渣崩裂飞溅散落满地。与此同时，他听到了后退的脚步踩在木地板上的细微咯吱声。  
第二支箭向着声音的方向射出，却被一个空书架挡开。  
第三支箭立刻跟上，这次变形人发出了野兽般的吼叫，手握武器推倒书架冲了出来，迎面扑向弓箭手。  
第四支箭正中变形人的胸口，Clint一边后退，一边敏捷地准备好第五支。箭在巨大的哀嚎声中离弦而出，给予了敌方致命的最后一击。  
外星怪物轰然倒下，地板上扬起厚厚的灰尘。

任务完成。  
Clint又扫了一眼面前两具一动不动的尸体，抬手擦了擦额头的汗水，准备离去。  
但他立即发现自己的脚步被定住了。  
身体又紧绷起来，手伸向背后的箭筒，抽出箭支，装好，拉满弓，动作如此流畅却不受控制，就像曾经残杀战友时一样。  
Clint只能睁大双眼，等待即将发生的一切。  
他的身体猛地向后转，手臂拉紧，接着射出了箭支。  
一只变形人应声倒地，手里的匕首滑落，发出清脆的铿锵声。  
那把匕首原本应该已经插进了他的后背。

他愣愣地站着，直到身体的主动权被交回给自己。  
“不要这么不小心，这不是你的风格。”  
他的心脏因这声音而剧烈地鼓动，有种感情要穿破他设好的屏障释放出来。  
Loki还在这里，在他的大脑里，从来没有离开过。  
“在我解决完这边的琐事之前，麻烦你看好自己。我亲爱的仆人，我们还会在地球相聚。”

 

（四）

Clint Barton有个秘密。  
连Natasha都不知道这个秘密是什么。  
在从Loki的控制下逃脱，回归神盾局队伍之后，Natasha就察觉到了Clint的改变。但他对那段经历只字不提，她也就没有再追问下去。  
Clint是个好强的人，这种人在受挫后往往过于敏感，无法抚慰甚至触碰，她所能做的只有等待，放他自愈。  
直到战斗结束后，他才慢慢地恢复过来。  
她看着他的眉头舒展开，笑容也重回到脸上，偶尔还和她开起了玩笑，就像往日一样。  
但总有什么不对了。

接完那之后的第一个任务回来时，她又看到了一个魂不守舍的Clint，而当他对上别人疑问的目光，便又立刻强装无事。  
可她认识他这么久，光是站在身边，就能从细微的动作里感受到这个男人内心的慌乱。  
这个世界上会有什么事让Clint Barton慌乱？  
她不知道。  
这个过程不停地循环——他平静下来，又被扰乱，接着再平静下来，又再次被扰乱，仿佛有什么东西追逐着他，一次又一次地将他攫住又放开，像是在玩一场捕猎游戏。  
她感到困惑，却总被紧锁在通向他内心的大门之外，无从着手。  
然后Natasha决定，是时候找Clint聊一聊了。

那次任务过后，Loki就总爱时不时地提示一下Clint他的存在。  
比如潜入档案室偷偷翻查数据资料，比如在歼灭Chitauri时将散落的重型武器藏起，也比如进入Fury上校的办公室时不小心打碎他最喜欢的花瓶。  
Clint对此感到不知所措。  
或许他应该辞掉这份工作。  
可神盾局就是家，除此之外他无处可去，更何况他都不能控制自己的一举一动，只要Loki能够占据这身体一天，他就无处可躲。

将疲惫的脚步停在公寓门口，Clint摸索出钥匙，打开门。临时宿舍小而杂乱，但每次回来都倍感放松。  
正对门的书架上摆放着刚进局里时的集体照，已经落满了灰尘。似乎受到感召，他走过去将它拿起来，用手掌轻轻擦拭。照片中央是他和Natasha穿着训练制服紧靠在一起，咧着嘴笑得灿烂青涩，Phil站在身后搂着他俩肩膀，也是满面笑容。  
多少年过去了，多少次出生入死，他的心一直在这里，和照片上的人们在一起。但现在他再也无法坦诚面对他们，面对其中已离去的伙伴，也无法面对自己。  
精疲力尽的弓箭手仰起头背朝着床倒下去，让身体重重地陷入床垫之中，长叹一口气。

还没来得及休息片刻，门铃声就响了起来。Clint挣扎着起身，透过猫眼向外看。  
是Natasha。  
他打开门让她进来，与她并肩在双人沙发上坐下。前厅的灯光昏暗，他们静静看着彼此，想的是同一个不可避免的话题。  
他知道Natasha要问什么，她的眼神已经询问过无数次。  
“我来看看你，”他的挚友开始说话，漂亮的眼睛闪烁，语气平和，带着担心和些许忐忑，“最近有事情在困扰你，告诉我，是什么？”  
有那么一瞬间，Clint想对她全盘托出，这是Natasha不是别人，她会帮他，用尽全力。  
她伸出双手覆上他紧握的拳头。这触碰如此温柔，亲近的体热从指间传达过来，记忆混杂在一起如洪水般涌出，几乎要冲垮他这些天因劳累而松散了的防线。  
然后他突然狠狠地将她的手摔开。  
Natasha的眼神黯淡下去，所有的话都被掐在喉头，再也无法说出。  
她站起身，从桌上抓起自己的包迅速离去。  
Clint听到巨大的关门声，现在只剩他一个人，坐在黑暗里。

他无法向Natasha解释，那个摔开她手的并不是他，她面前的Clint Barton，从身体到内心都已经属于别人。  
神祇的怒火在燃烧，他感到自己的拳头握得更紧，牙关也咬得发疼，血液的咸腥味从牙根一丝丝渗出，很快便充满口腔。

“你想告诉她，对不对？”

“你想摆脱我，想让她帮你摆脱我。”

那只是一瞬间的想法，Clint试图告诉对方，声带却不受控制地颤抖。  
Loki读不到到他的心，这交流永远是单方的，有些东西他总是无法传达。

“你以为你能这么简单就回到过去？”

他的手滑过布料，探入腿间，握住那一团畏缩着的物体，动作激烈而粗暴。

“你以为你还是那个神盾局的英雄？”

脆弱的部位被捏紧，他痛得哆嗦。随后那只手便松开，另一只手撩开T恤，一寸寸按过赤裸的胸口，似乎在宣布着对这具躯体的所有权。  
愤怒中的掌控者对敏感带如此熟悉，Clint的气息很快就变得起伏不定，感受着自己的手掌揉搓过半勃的茎体，四指握住它从底部开始慢慢上下捋动，而每次到达顶端时，拇指就不经意地刮擦过逐渐开始湿润的孔洞。这感觉比他做过的任何一次手淫都要强烈，房间里响起难耐的低吟，这也是他此刻唯一能发出的声音。  
另一只手在完成对胸口的挑逗之后，留下红肿的乳头向后方伸去，未经任何润滑便试图闯入他。  
他被两只手指强硬地撑开，而前方的喜悦中和了这钝痛，并慢慢将其盖过。  
很快他就能从身体里的手指获得到快感，每个指节弯曲和推入动作带来的摩擦都让他浑身颤动。他闭上眼，放弃内心的抵抗，将身体彻底交出给他的神祇，投降于这灭顶的热浪。  
双手继续前后夹攻着，先是埋在内部的手指加快了抽送的速度，前面的律动也立刻跟上这节奏，企图同时将他推上高潮，他大声呻吟着，浑身肌肉都在此刻紧绷。

“看看你，叫得这么低贱，还无耻地想做回你的英雄，找回你的Natasha？”

他的头向后仰去，脚趾缩紧，身体绷直，灼热的精液喷涌出来，濡湿了整个手和腹部。

当控制力回归Clint的时候，他双眼凝视着天花板，浑身酸痛。随后他想起了门口的照片，想起了Natasha的眼神，想起他试图说出的话，想起自己这样狼狈不堪地躺着，想起这一切的罪魁祸首。  
绝望的恐慌从心底升腾起并攫住他，使他的胸口快而浅地起伏，肺部几乎捕捉不到氧气。  
接着他潮湿的右手伸出，与左手交握住，那力量令人疼痛。

“呼吸。”

他感觉得到，Loki的声音变得温柔。

 

（五）

Clint醒来的时候眼前是一片白色。白色的灯光，白色的天花板，白色的门和白色的帘幕。  
他先试图整理思绪搞清楚发生了些什么，但脑袋则像接触不良的电路，再如何摁下开关都接不通这之前的记忆。  
然后他试图坐起来看看周围，至少先明白自己是在哪里，作为支点的手肘却牵动起一整片痛楚的肌肉，那是种撕裂般的痛感，沿着手臂迅速扩散开来，占领每寸有知觉的区域。  
他立刻放弃了行动的打算，乖乖躺好，忍受着浑身的灼烧。

接着门被推开，裹着纱布的Natasha走进来，与他眼神交汇。  
他看到Natasha先是愣住，随后她的脸被各种复杂的表情占据，这其中他能辨认出最多的是喜悦。  
她放下怀里的花，手立刻抚摸上Clint同样缠满纱布的头，动作温柔得像是在摸个哭泣的孩子。  
“你回来了，真是奇迹。”

Clint想起来了。  
他没有那时的记忆，并不是因为他忘了，而是真的一片空白。

在那空白片段之前的中午时分，他和Natasha以及几个同事正在神盾局外设的公开办事处进行学员面试，突然接到电话，被告知局里刚刚收到了一封印着红骷髅标识的恐吓信，需要立刻加强戒备。

在与异界有过直接接触过后，人们都有各自的反应，而总有一小部分人为那从未见过的力量而折服，他们组织起激进的团体，膜拜起过往的传说和邪神，收集改造残留四处的异界武器，以将腐坏的人类世界交给更适合的人管理作为梦想。  
他们先开始破坏，接着发展到杀戮，目标步步升级，从公开批评他们的政客到媒体，最后终于瞄准了神盾局。  
局里对此类威胁通常不予理会，但这帮人的肃清行动已经得手数次，连CIA都对他们感到措手不及。  
Clint被告知，尤其是作为复仇者的一员，他和Natasha都需要提高警惕，这次的威胁没有指名道姓，所以更难预料。下午Fury安排了会议，会将这个组织和目前所知的全部情况向相关者同步。

取消了稍后的面试，他和Natasha从各自的临时办公室走出来，在茶水间会合，准备稍作休息后就回局里。  
上一次公寓的短暂会面之后，Natasha就被派去执行任务，直到昨天才刚刚回来。  
他小心翼翼地打量对方，确认她并没有流露出拒绝交谈的神情，才转身去煮了两杯咖啡，一杯不加奶和糖，像往常一样端给她。她伸出手接过，慢慢小口啜饮起来。  
Clint没有说话，也不知道说什么。但没有被冷处理已经让他心怀感激。

走道上还有不少在排队等待的面试者，他们是如此年轻而神采飞扬，和当年的自己一样有棱有角，怀抱壮志，醉心于英雄主义情结。他们中的小部分人会被吸纳，然后随着一次又一次残酷的任务被磨平榨干。  
他回头看看面带倦容的Natasha，心想，到最后就像我们一样。

背后突然传来玻璃的碎裂声，他俩立刻站起身，只见间隔开接待厅和办公区的防弹强化玻璃墙以一处为圆心开始裂开，裂缝很快蔓延至整块墙壁，接着巨大的玻璃块以透明的碎渣形式整个倾泻下来，带着绚烂夺目的反光。  
墙后是Clint刚刚面试过的青年，他说他最大的梦想就是加入复仇者联盟——现在看来是毁灭。  
他手上握着的武器他们都没有见过，那是一支钢笔，尖端发出宇宙方块那种冷蓝色的光芒。  
看来安检需要加强，尤其是对于新式武器这方面。这是Clint脑袋里最后飘过的平常念头。

空气像烷一样燃烧起来，这无色透明的传导质立刻将火焰的热度推向他们，猝不及防的强劲爆炸紧随其后，冲击力压倒一切像掀翻纸片般把Clint和Natasha卷入半空，再重重摔在坚硬的地上。  
面前是一片火海，背后也是，火焰将他们包围。  
Natasha晕倒在一边，头上流着血。  
Clint知道自己也好不到哪里去，脊背和手臂扎满了碎玻璃，正火辣辣地疼着，能感到有血缓慢渗出，沿着皮肤流下，将衣服整片浸湿。  
他咬紧下唇坐起，爬到Natasha身边将她抱住，抬头试图辨认位置。  
可是火封锁了每个可能的方向，铸造出一个无法逃脱的牢笼，困住这只受伤的鹰和他不省人事的同伴。  
窒息的黑色浓烟快速侵蚀他的肺和意志力，他知道自己必须逃，他扯起手边的桌布把Natasha遮盖住，抱着她要站起来，却发现右腿大概骨折了，站立的企图带来钻心的疼痛，这痛苦让他完全支撑不住自己，更不用说两个人。嘴唇被咬出血来，身体如风里的叶片般颤抖，汗和血在伤口处混合，每个毛孔都开始尖叫。当他终于成功站立起来，大口喘着气脸色发青时，痛和眩晕又立刻要将他压回地面。  
他知道这次自己要搞砸了。

然后，他就感受到了一片空白。

先是身体，接着是知觉——这是之前从没有发生过的，他感觉不到自己了，仿佛意志被收进了一个密闭而安全的小盒子，而此外的一切都与他脱离了联系。  
一片空白。  
但是他又恍恍惚惚地看到，这躯体是如何抱着Natasha摇摇晃晃地走进火焰，如何躲过那些四处掉落着的燃烧的天花板碎片，如何一瘸一拐地踩过玻璃渣并绕过障碍物，他不知道那将是种怎样的疼痛，但他知道有人代他统统承受了下来。

 

（六）

关于Loki自己到底知道些什么，是Clint最近一直在思考的问题。  
阿斯加德之神，冰巨人的后裔，Odin的养子，Thor的弟弟，权力的崇拜者，出卖故土的野心家，除此之外还有什么？  
残暴和冷酷是Loki表现得最多的一面，无论是对Clint、对阿斯加德、对自己的族人、对与他合作的Chitauri，还是对他自己。  
那些冷冰冰的指令和杀戮让Clint不愿回忆，因为只会随之涌出憎恨和恐惧。  
但在那之外，Clint却允许自己想起了更多其它的细枝末节。  
他记起Loki第一次在他面前失控的样子，那变得深蓝的皮肤和血红色双眼，当这个总以冷脸示人的邪神抬起手臂，看着自己带着奇异纹路的变了形的手掌时，那表情满是疑惑和愤怒，还有些许隐藏在表面之下的惶恐。  
他挽着弓，背着箭筒，像个石雕般站在旁边，看着Loki一次次试图将自己收回那个“正常”的躯壳里，就像为了不被捕食者发现而以拟态隐藏自我的动物。  
一个不能接受自己真实身份的神，面对一个承载了全部记忆却和他水火不容的故土。  
Clint也记起Loki那个带着神界佳酿浓烈香气的吻。  
这让Loki酩酊大醉的晚宴主题，是欢庆冰巨人又一次被击败在彩虹桥边界——他变身乔装潜入阿斯加德，偷偷回到皇宫去取自己的所有物，看到的却正好是人们欢呼举杯，尽情嘲笑他们所憎恨着的丑陋贪婪的种族的场景。  
Loki回到战舰时跌跌撞撞，驱赶走身边只知道窥睨宇宙方块Chitauri之后，他茫然看着面前唯一的人类——对他没有嘲笑、没有企图、绝对服从于他的人类，将自己的嘴唇凑过去，想在这个被自己牢牢操控着的人类身上获取些许慰藉，哪怕这只是场独角戏。  
疼痛和快感现在回忆起来都微不足道，就算当时Clint觉得那是无法忍耐的羞辱。  
在那场突如其来的袭击之后，Loki就再也没有出现过，不管Clint是否再身处险境。Clint向Natasha坦白了一切，并要求局里对自己采取权限限制措施，也没有人前来阻止。他隐隐约约地知道，Loki已经不在那里了——他们之间的连接已经被截断，这让他困扰的控制关系已经彻底结束。  
遥远的彼方发生了什么他无从得知，但他终于可以像任何一个正常人一样工作、生活。他认真执行任务，甚至在Natasha的鼓励下尝试新的约会，普通人生平淡而安心，日复一日过得飞快。  
可他现在终于明白，Loki一直以来对他索求的是什么，他也清楚，自己可以给他，并且乐意给他，只要他开口。  
Clint心里有个缺口，它需要填补。

寒冷的冬季来临，一场连夜的大雪之后马路上白茫茫一片。Clint一深一浅地踩着积雪走进复仇者大厦，Javis熟悉的欢迎声在门口响起。  
他搭上电梯到达顶层的会议室。  
从透明玻璃看下去，世界都是雪花的白色，有着棉花糖般不可思议的轻柔。而那些蠕动着的五彩缤纷的小人们，则是点缀其间的糖屑。这世界向远方延伸去，与其他的世界相接，组成人与神共存着的宇宙。  
背后有人声起伏，Clint转过头去，看到的是金发魁梧的Thor——握着他的锤子，大大咧咧地走进来，和大半年前完全是一个模样。  
其他人也陆续进来，Tony，Steve，Bruce，Fury，还有Natasha。  
“我来找你们是因为，我的弟弟，大概又逃来地球了。”Thor先告知了这个消息，然后开始解释，“他重病了好一阵子，我向父王求情带他出来治疗，结果...”  
Thor后来说了些什么Clint完全没在意。  
Loki会给地球带来什么他也无法预料，如果必要的时候，他会代表神盾局战斗到底，为了保护这纯白的世界不受侵害，就像无数次的以往一样。  
而他回到家时，看到的是他的敌人倚在沙发上，卸去了武装，仰头看着他。  
他们之间的战争至少不会在今天开始。

 

fin.


End file.
